


I Need You

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Series: Revenge [3]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Dry Humping, Frottage, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:15:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter buys Stiles a new bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Need You

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy it

Thinking of a lie to explain how his bed broke to his dad wasn’t that hard, considering his dad knew he was hyper and an idiot, so he just put it down to him an Scott rough-housing and messing around. Thank the gods he was in a good mood when he came home though because he would have been quite upset otherwise (Thank you Melissa ,you are a goddess).

 

Yet it got even more awkward. Who would have thought? 

 

When Stiles had came home from school, he apparently had a new bed. If you could even call it that.

 

“What the fuck ,Peter?” Stiles shouted down the phone. 

 

“I see you found your bed” Peter chuckled. 

 

“Its a bat-mobile bed. I'm not 12! Come get rid of it” Stiles whined. The bed was cool looking but the amount of pain he would get from it and humiliation , he couldn’t keep it. 

 

“Can we at least have sex on it first?” Peter begged , a slight chuckle escaping at the end before Stiles hung up on him. 

 

 

Apparently Peter worked fast, after Stiles had hung up the phone he lay on the bed for half an hour (Fuck it was comfortable) before he decided to go and get some take out for his dad and him to eat together at his work ,considering he had to work all night. And when he came home again, there was a sleeping Peter on his new new bed. It was beautiful and it looked costly. The blue went well with his room and it looked quite adult like. 

  
  
  


Peter looked so peaceful on his bed, but it begged the question why was he there? And still asleep? With werewolf senses he would have heard his jeep pulling up the driveway or his keys going into the door. The bed dipped as Stiles crawled onto the bed and placed a chaste kiss against Peter's lips. He never thought he would actually develop feelings for Peter, in the beginning he was just a way of achieving revenge. Now it was something else. Then one clawed hand place itself under his chin so he could tilt it, exposing his neck , a dry tongue slides down his cheek, over his jaw, to his throat, in a slithering search that’s seeking his artery where Peter's fangs embed into his skin before he flips him over onto his back, to then nurse the wound he had caused. 

 

It was a trap. 

 

“What do you think of your new bed, pet?” The only response Peter got was a loud moan as the older man rolled his hips into the younger boy's. Stiles was clinging at the man's back as they dry humped each other. His hip rubs up against Stiles' dick with every thrust. Peter discarded the boy's shirt before he threw his own off. Rocking up against him with a lot of enthusiasm. But not enough to break the new walnut bed.. Peter’s teeth snagging on his tight nipple is what finally tips him over the edge and he comes with a strangled moan as his body jerks and shakes with it, hot come flooding his underwear as the white-hot pleasure rips through him and leaves him gasping and shaking. 

 

When he had recovered Stiles rolled on top of Peter ,straddling his hips and unzipped his trousers,slipping his hands down Peter's pants and wrapping his obscenely long fingers around his pulsating cock. Stiles gave him one stroke, not enough, just a tease, then squeezed. Peter was trying ever so hard not to rip Stiles new sheet covers with his claws,his eyes flared blue, he was losing control. His breath caught in his chest with the sudden increase in heat, and he gasped his hips bucked forward. Stiles squeezed again as his long fingers moved over his length. Then Peter let go , muffling Stiles name with the boy's lips. He came in hot spurts over Stiles' fingers. If he was able to come again he would have when the boy, slipped the come covered fingers into his (wank worthy) mouth,licking and sucking his essence off.

 


End file.
